Behind Closed Doors
by Reedisbetterthanyou
Summary: Jean busts in on a theraphy session of Emma Frost and Scott..Ooh the suspense.. Discontinued currently.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, Marvel does..

Also,this is a very short chapter..Due to boredrom it popped out of nowhere,so it's very short..

The snow had been long past since Febuary,The April showers disapeared along with the may flowers.Yes,indeed it was truly November.There ocassionly was frost and sometimes they were drafted with rain,but they made no exception for the choas that went on inside Xavier's Mansion.

All this chaos was usally cause by people from the future,to cosmic forces.But on this day they seemed to have a small overload,no Magneto had not attacked at all but instead a red haired woman enriched in a cosmic fire dressed in some black spandex with a huge "x" in the middle was storming her way twoards a white door.

Yes,the red headed woman's name you must know was Jean Grey-Summers,she was storming twoards that white door that her husband had went into earlier that day and still hadn't came out..It made her take the urge to read her husband's mind in which she did..Infuriated,she had stormed up the stairs to bust in on this so called,"Therapy Session."

Her teeth were clenched,yes..She was mad,well who the hell wouldn't be mad if their husband was having an affair? She bust open the door with her telekenieses she stood in the doorway the fire had left her body she stood there seeing a man and woman on the floor,the woman dressed in a costume from her past with blonde hair that was slowly turning pink,or maybe red.

The man was shirtless bearing his chest,he had no socks or shoes on either but he donned a pair of ruby quarts sunglasses and he had such lovely brown hair that anyone would love to just squish their hands through it.

"I knew I'd find you hear in my husband's mind Emma!"Jean yelled angrily,the blonde woman's whose name was Emma Frost looked up and smiled such a devilish grin,"My darling Jean,tell me what I'm doing wrong by giving him therapy?"

----------------------------------------------------

Feedback o.o- Reed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Oh my. So sorry, I didn't mean for this to be delayed. But, recently. I've been writing, and re-writing it. And yes, writing short chapters is my style. I like leaving you off with all the evil suspense. And yes, this story line is a comic line, but. Unfortunately I thought the comic line was indusively idiotic as Jean just handed Scott over to Emma..And went about her daily business, until she died. But, I'm doing it my own way so don't argue. And it's rated PG for launguage which hasn't really been indeuced yet..But, it will fairly soon..Maybe by chapter three will have explict-ness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel, I don't make money of the many X-Men titles, So I own nothing. Except this story of course.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean raised an eyebrow and then went into yet another outburst, "You, you call this theraphy?! This is not theraphy.This is some freaky little affair!" If there was a table nearby Jean would surely be banging her fist on it, or she's be lunging it at Emma's head. Emma rolled her eyes at what Jean had said, oh my. I'm forgetting names aren't I? Anyways, the man's who's name was Scott if you haven't already guess jerked his head at Jean and under those ruby quartz, if it was possible his eyes glowed with angst. Oh my, how he knew he was in such trouble with her. He wouldn't be surprised it tommorow, or maybe next week he was cornered by Jean to sign divorce papers or blankets to show him he's sleeping on the couch or possibly the floor. Finally, after taking moments to stare at his wife, who was burning with fury, he opened his mouth and made out the words, "It's not real." Jean who had her eyes transfixed on Emma, who seemed to just be loving the moment as she was now standing up and that grin, that devilish grin was still painted across her face. Jean, as I said before turned and faced Scott and rudely said, "This isn't real? Well, it looks pretty real to me." Her hands were on her hips and for a guy that was the, "You better buy me something expensive or you're getting nothing tonight." pose. "And Emma, where the hell did you find that costume of mine?!" She added quickly. "Well, while you were out. I took a sadistic trip through your closet, But. I could change into something a little more stylish you know." Oh, Emma just couldn't take that look of her face. The sight of Emma with almost a hot pinkish red color, and dressed as Dark Phoenix is a wonderful sight..

-

Jean didn't even reply to Emma, it seemed she was more interested with harassing Scott than moreso trying to lunge tables at Emma. "Scott, Shut up!" She said as she turned her back to him withdrawing her hands from the air, or maybe her hips. She crossed them over her chest making some,"PSSHHHBLUBBB!" Come out of her mouth. She was terribly frustrated I must say. Scott sighed and ran his hands over his face slightly bumping his glasses, this was stupid. He was acting so calm in a state of shock where Jean had found him with Emma (Who was now starting to get cocky with Jean now.) and now she was accusing him of cheating and lying. Which is basically what he did, besides the cheating part. He'd never cheat on Jean, plus this was on the astral plane. How could it possibly be real I say? These accusations were terribly fake. All he had done was lie, which was bad enough. But, he was still purely filled with anger at Emma, though she brought more pleasure that Jean did. Suddenly, he was standing there in deep thought and he had shut his eyes under his ruby quartz and he opened them back up and he found himself out the door. What the hell had happened, And then he noticed. Jean had shut him out. She was alone with the room with Emma.

--------------------------------------------------------

Feedback- Reed..o.o; Yeah, I know..This was kinda odd..XD


	3. Discontinued

I'm sorry to say, but this story shall be discontinued. It's too much like the comic book and I'm supposed to write my own original story, so I'm going to rewrite it..

Love, Reed. :D


End file.
